


Be still my foolish heart (don’t ruin this on me)

by demonn



Series: Let’s give this love a new name [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Coffee, Declarations Of Love, Fluff, M/M, Romanian Bucky Barnes, Thrift Shopping, absoluteky no pain, bet your ass i love writing about him, bootyshorts make an appearance, crying but the good kind, embarrasing declerations of stupidity, everyone thinks so, i just really needed it, i was tag surfing again, im going to make a fics focused on him and James in a coffee shop, james has a gorgeous ass, just you wait and see, justt james and Tony loving each other, markets, no hurt, past guilt about bad choices, rich man being a rich man, supoort your local artist, support this sad gay, the green haired god makes another appearance, they did buy the julius ceaser shirt, tony Stark has extraordinary fashion sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 08:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17484269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonn/pseuds/demonn
Summary: “And I love you,” James said. “I love you more than I’ve ever loved anyone before, in this life and my last one, in the next and in all the ones that come.”





	Be still my foolish heart (don’t ruin this on me)

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I just really wanted to write some fluff to prepare myself for the shitty week about to come. I’m just going to be stressed which is bad cause I’m really good at avoiding stress but als, I cant get myself out of everything.
> 
> I drafted this quiet a lot (I was originally going to make it angsts but then I was like no I want fluff and I’ll be darned if I stand in the way of it) but I’m quite happ6 with this version, especially since I talked a bit about the green haired god who WILL MAKE AND APPEARANCE AGAIN! (That’s in all caps because even though the guy has never even said a line I love him so much already)
> 
> The title comes from ‘almost (sweet music) by hozier.

“Are you sure this is even a good idea? I mean, most people don’t even know we’re dating and we’re just going to go out and make a day of it all.” James frowned, but it didn’t have the same affect as usual. It made him look even more kittenish than normal. Tony had made sure of the fact that no matter what expression the man pulled, he would still look adorable.

“Lighten up Jamiepoo,” Tony grinned, spinning around him to pull the hat off his own head and press it onto James’. “We’re a normal couple doing normal couple stuff like going to the park market and being wild in public! Like teenagers! We’re teenagers!”

“I’m 100 years old. Are you sure I can run like a teen while my bones are still creaking like this?” James crossed his arms, rolling his eyes as one pulled him through the doors of the tower.

“Yeah, your gears are grinding a little differently today,” Tony teases, “not the kind of grinding I like anyway.”

James blushed, the pink flushing his cheeks. “I don’t wanna get hard, Tony, you know talking ‘bout grinding turns me on. Later, maybe. I want to enjoy this for now.”

“I get it, I get it. When you get older your junk doesn’t function the same and things just start to happen. It’s alright, everyone has their funny days-“

James cut him off with a well aimed kick at his shins, hard enough to hurt him but not bruise him. “Ok my ‘I’m 48 years of age’ let’s not get too het up before you have to go an take your nap. But back to the date, to the date. I wore my best casual outfit for this.”

“You wear your best casual outfit for everything, drama queen,” Tony drawled, deftly taking the hat out of James’ hands and shoving it back on his head. “What you need to do is wear something unfamiliar. Get down to the thrift store and wear something with a little more colour.”

“I wear colour! Like now! My shirt is ye- wait, no it’s not, it’s very dark grey.” James looked down at his black shirt and matching sweatpants, scoffing the toe of his trainers against the pavement as he fiddled with his long coat.

“That’s black, Jamieboy, the colour you’re trying to describe is not dark grey, it’s black, I have eyes, ok?” Tony rolled his eyes to demonstrate his ownership of them, grabbing James by the scruff of his shirt to drag him into the suspiciously close thrift store. Oh ell, it was New York, what could he expect.

“So what, you want me to go in and pick a whole new outfit, with colour?” Tony nodded, picking up an obnoxiously bright Hawaiian shirt and holding it up to James’ body smiling appreciatively st the bright pink flamingos and obnoxious birds.

“I think this looks nice,” he uttered, draping it over his arm.

“I think you look mad.” James shot back, grabbing the shirt and putting it back on the rack. “Dark colours at least, I look ridiculous in bright blue.”

“I’ve never seen you wear bright blue for you to decide you look ridiculous in it,” Tony sighed, pulling up the shirt again. “You’ve got that naturally tan skin for it as well, the whole extra Wakandan tan thing you have going on is perfect for bright colours.”

“When I go back to my natural Romanian skin you won’t be saying that,” Bucky hedged but it didn’t mean anything, seeing as though he picked up the shirt and draped back it over his arm with a long suffering sigh.

“Romanians are tan as well, not as tan but your tan all the same.” Tony picked up another shirt, less bright colours and more funny slogans. “But look at this, ‘raise your hand if you’ve ever been personally victimised by Julius Ceaser’ and on the back? Knives. You’re gonna love this when I force it on you. It’s even a dark colour.”

“It’s on the brighter side of maroon, but I guess it’s acceptable,” Bucky shrugged. “I really thought it was impossible for you to pick something that didn’t have a bird on them”

“Ok, so one liners and morbid statements yay, my fabulous flamingos and tropic bird nay. I’m not saying that’s a downgrade but that’s what I’m saying.”

 

-

 

“You look much more approachable when you’re not wearing clothes that consist of black, black and more black.” Tony judged James slightly, spinning him around with only a little complaining.

In a way, he was right. James did look much more approachable in the check trousers and white shirt (maybe the shirt didn’t make him approachable, seeing as though it said ‘you’re too close’ but eh, at least it was in a bright colour). They’d topped off his new look with Tony’s hat and James’ trainers from before as well as a pair of silver mirrored sunglasses that pushed him just a little onto the scarier side of bad bitch. He looked smilier, less like he was planning how to make money off of your death or push you into the traffic over something as petty as stealing his milkshake.

They’d both mutually decided that he had too good of an ass to wear the ‘enemy of the state’ booty shorts that Tony had gotten or the shorts saying ‘bite me’, but Tony had bought them all the same, putting the too tight shorts away for later use. James had blushed, the red looking adorable on him, and Tony had just about melted straight into a puddle on the floor.

“Ok, so where too now sir?” James raised an eyebrow, clutching his ice frappe as he licked the whipped cream off the top.

“The market that’s going on, Bryant park? I figured we could mess around giggling like teenagers as we peruse the stores.” Tony shrugged, shaking his arm around James waist. James stared at the man, cataloguing every destabilise of his face.

“Why do you have a clip on nose ring on? It does absolutely nothing to disguise you and when I say absolutely nothing I mean it? Did you get it from the thrift store? It could be infected you know! When you get Newley you’re gonna put on ya skin you have to get it new and clean it properly, doll-“

“Relax mother hen,” Tony grinned, lighting up his face. “I got it a while ago, I’ve been meaning to wear it for a while. Cleaned it and all. I look hot though don’t I?”

“Yeah you do,” James eyed the ring skeptically ,”don’t it hurt though? You clipped that directly onto your skin?”

“I used eyelash glue I stole from Hope! And no ones even noticed me yet! I’m a genius!”

“Yes, dear, your shitty disguise has proved you a genius. Not your years spent revolutionising green energy, or making the arc reactor, or the iron man suits, or multiple artificial intelligences that all have their own personalities and jobs and can make jokes and perform without your guidance. No. This is what makes you a genius.”

Tony started at James’ arm, pulling him to the first stall he saw. “Shut the fuck up about my disguise Jamiepoo, look at all these paintings of me- uhh, of Ironman.”

James rolled his eyes but looked at the paintings all the same. He had to admit, they all looked rather pretty, especially the one of the New York skyline with Tony’s suit ( it looked suspiciously like mark 48) added in amongst the bleeding yellows and reds and oranges of the sky.

“We should get one,” James muttered, browsing the table.

“It’s pretty narcissistic to have pictures of myself all over the tower,” Tony shot back, yet he didn’t look so convinced. “I mean, I know I’ve been labelled incredibly narcissistic by SHIELDRA, but this is actually putting that into action.”

“It’s not narcissistic, fuck SHIELDRA, I would want to hang up pictures of myself all over the tower if I had pictures of myself,” James said, taking out his own wallet to exchange the cash with the woman manning the store. “Besides, we’re helping out local artists by dramatically overpaying for this art by $75.”

“Consider it a tip,” Tony said to the blushing woman, his suave facade back in even if he wasn’t trying to act like he was Tony Stark; suave, charming and a general well-meaning asshole. “The artwork is quite nice. In fact, I’d like another, please, the arc reactor charm bracelet. I’ll pay your $100.”

“You’re ridiculous, I know I said we were going to ridiculously overpay people today but the poor girl looks like she’s about to faint and I don’t know about you but I definitely cannot be arsed to move my hands further than a meter today.”

“Thats rude,you’re meant to be a the people’s hero,” Tony said, eyeing him with mock sternness. “Now I’m going to find you mug that says that so whenever you wake up in the morning and I hand you your cup of whatever, that’s what you’re going to read in your post sleep delirium.”

“Whenever you don’t get me my drink I drink straight out of the pot or the coffee carafe,” James admitted. “I am not the people’s hero.”

“Oh my god, you’re right! Is that why you always look slightly guilty at 2am when I see you holding an empty pot?”

“It’s why I’m holding an empty mug. I’m guilty cause I do some dastardly shit at 2am.”

“Like?” Tony asked, leaning in closer to hear whatever James was going to say.

“Arts and crafts.”

“I’m breaking up with you,” Tony deadpanned,” arts and crafts? Without me? It’s clear I’m nothing more than an extra in your life, not main character #2.”

“Ah sweetie,” James cooed. “If I get you a poster with my face on it will you forgive me?”

“Depends,” Tony said. “Is it the one from the botanical gardens, or the one from your trip to that panel show and you were wearing that cute headband.”

“Both,” James said. “And I’ll sign them.”

“Well welcome back handsome, seems you’re back in the business.” Tony sidled back up to James, grasping the rolled up posters he was sure would hold a place in Tony’s (self proclaimed) hall of fame. As much as the man tried to convince everyone of his dislike of physical pictures, James could see his heart swoop each time he saw a new picture added to the walls.

“Was I ever really out of it?”

 

-

 

The sun was setting slowly, the sky shifting back into its black and blue finery, complete with a set of barely visible stars.

They sat on the bench together, Tony rid of the piercing and James rid of the hat, though it still rested neatly in the bag amongst the things they had bought each other that day.

(James refused to admit that he grew misty every time he looked at the matching rings on each other fingers and thought of the promise they had made to be better, for each other, for their friends, for themselves. He refused to admit that he cried when Tony slid the ring onto his right hand, left finger, and pressed a kiss to the knuckle holding the simple chalcedony ring and promise that one day he would replace it with something better

Yeah, James absolutely did not cry at that.)

Tony’s hand curled around his own, playing lightly with the metal digits as they sat in silence, enjoying the quiet rustling and barking of the park, the traffic noises and suspicious shouts of New York, of home. It made James nostalgic for a place he had only been to in his dreams. It made him want to sit with tiny here every week and just get away from it all, to sit there until they both grew old (If they ever would) and grey and wrinkly and think about that moment like it was yesterday.

“I love you, you know.” James said, the words threatening to make a home in his throat. “I’ve never told you before but I’d do love you? I love you more than I’ve over loved anyone else inthis godforsaken universe, in this life and the next and the one I’ve lived before this one. I love you so, so much, Tony.”

Tony hummed, the sound a deep rumble in his stomach that vibrated against James’ chest. “And I love you, darling, I love you so much, more than all the stars in the sky and all the salt in the ocean. I don’t know what I would ever do without you.

“And I know it’s only been a few months, barely even 5, but I feel like I’ve known you for so much longer, I feel like you’ve made a home in my life and I don’t ever want you to leave, to leave me for someone else.”

Tears welled in James’ eyes, clouding his vision until he was forced to squeeze his eyes shut as one tear slid down his cheek. “God, I don’t ever want to leave you, I don’t ever want to let you go.”

“Good thing you don’t have to let me go.”

(And if the boy with green hair , scuffed trainers and a patched leather jacket sitting on the bench across the walkway, his bare wrists exclaiming how he was both an angel and devil , a halo stuck in his hair , smiled at him? That was for James and James alone.

But damn, did he feel holy in that otherworldly reverence.)

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this. Comments fill my soul and kudos are the shield that protect me from the bullets all my enemies send at me (I’m a hated person among my peers. Oh well, my puns, jokes and one liners are amazing. It’s hot my fault people can’t appreciate talent when they see it.)
> 
> Anyway, I just wanted to know if Bryant lark has a seasonal fair? I went to New York on holiday (I talked a mentioned it in my other, longer, chartered book, go check it out it’s ‘in our ideal world’) and I went to the winter fair in Bryant park among all the hui,dings I visited (Empire State building, central lark, Brooklyn, queens, manhattted, the bronx, the village [im very gay, have you noticed?] upper east side, Coney Island, etc) and I just wanted to know if they done a similar fair in summer? I don’t know. It was a pretty place so I decided it was going to be there anyway.


End file.
